


Ice Cream Catastrophe

by Darzio



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darzio/pseuds/Darzio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe is having trouble in the small ice cream parlour she has just been employed at, but who is this to help her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just thought I would do a small one - off seen as I haven't gotten round to Chapter 3 yet!
> 
> Don't forget to leave feedback and enjoy!

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Came a steady chant from the back room of Mr. Fluffies Ice Cream parlour, as a flustered redhead battled with the unstoppable ice cream machine, bent on coating every surface in the sweet treat.

Chloe at this point was covered. Ice cream covered her hair and forehead from where she tried to keep wiping the sweat that formed there, and her uniform was now a sickly shade of white, her hands and arms coated in a wet blanket. Her expression was a mix of anger and fear, as she had no idea what trouble she would be in if she was found with no sales and no ice cream. The parlour had already fallen on hard times, so who knows what ‘Mr. Fluffie would do to her if he found out that his product for the day had coated the floor nicely rather than feeding customers.

She didn’t hear the jingle-jangle of the bell that echoed through the empty shop as her first and possibly final customer walked through the door, or the scrape of wheels against the checked blue and yellow tiles as she made her way to the front desk, stopping herself with her hands before she launched herself over the counter. She still hadn’t gotten used to riding it yet.

“Hello?”

Chloe froze. She listened to make sure she hadn’t just been hallucinating from the extortionate amount of ice cream in the small room.

“Hello?”

She hadn’t been.

“Yes, will be right there!” she called cheerily, trying hard to push the strain of working against Satan’s ice cream machine out of her voice.

“Are you okay?”

Obviously it hadn’t worked.

“Yeah! I’m fine! Will be right with you!”

For some reason, the customer hadn’t waited for a response, but instead had hopped the counter to see what was going on. As soon as Chloe saw her, her cheeks went so red she could feel the ice cream mixture evaporating off them.

“You sure bout that?” 

The voice was from a brunette, with her hair tossed over her right shoulder and covered with the worst looking beanie in all of mankind. She wore a black jacket that was pulled up to her elbows, unzipped, and underneath a striped black and white t-shirt. She wore black jeans, and her ears featured spikes that Chloe was pretty sure could be used as murder weapons if the brunette so wished.

“Customers are not allowed back here!” Chloe tried to say in a stern condescending tone, but it came out more as a high-pitched squeak.

“Well, workers should be able to operate ice cream machines, so I suppose we are all disobeying the system.” The brunette said in a flat tone, amusement seen in the smirk she held as she brushed her nails.

“Well will you at least help me?”

“Eh, what’s in it for me?”

“What do you want?”

“I dunno really.”

“I’ll give you free ice cream for a week.”

“Eh.”

“A month, please just turn this damn thing off!”

“Okay I guess I will.”

Chloe wanted to strangle the tiny brunette, but she refrained using what strength she had left from the war with the machine.

Beca walked up to the back of the machine, which had in the time the girls had been talking managed to create a large mountain shaped pile of ice cream in the centre of the room. She undid the control panel and flicked 3 switches, before twisting a knob anti-clockwise and flicking the 3 back again.

“That should do it, I’ll be here for ice cream tomorrow, and you look like you need to clean up.”

In her embarrassment, Chloe forgot to ask for the brunette’s name, and rather just stood there, as ridged and red as a stop sign.

The brunette stayed to her word, and came back throughout the month for the ice cream before leaving once again, and then on the final night Chloe decided to do something special.

“Hey, Whoa..”

Chloe had decorated the small parlour, stringing up fairy lights and streamers as well as a fancy tablecloth and candles on almost every surface. On the central table, Chloe sat waiting, a huge smile etched on her face from the brunette’s obvious amazement.

“It’s the last day, I thought I could get to know you better, seen as you are my saviour.”

“I just came for my ice cream-“

“I brought ice cream cake!” interrupted the redhead, “Now come, and sit!”

Chloe stood up and took the skateboard from the brunette, as well as her typical black jacket, and placed them on a table to the side before moving a seat out for her to sit on, which after a small amount of encouragement, she sat in begrudgingly.

“I still don’t know your name!”

“Beca.” The brunette mumbled, before taking a piece of ice cream cake and putting it onto her plate.

“What do you do for fun?”

“Skateboard.” Beca took a huge bite out of her cake.

“Did you ever work here?”

“No.” Came the mumble from the mouth full of food

“So how did you know how to fix it?”

“Just did.”

“Will you loosen up?”

“What?”

“You won’t even talk to me properly!”

“Fine, what’s your name?”

“Chloe.”

“Great.”

The conversation went on for a while until slowly but surely Beca’s defenses weakened, and she talked about what she did and where she lived. She talked about her dog that was run over when he was only 4, how she had made a painting and buried it rather than the body because of how mangled it had become. She talked about how she had lost her gran to cancer not long ago, and refused to speak to her family. Chloe held her hand and wiped the tears that appeared on her face when she spoke about something that affected her deeply.

When it was time to leave, the redhead walked the brunette to the door.

“Hope I see you again soon.”

“Yeah. You too.”

Before Chloe could say another word, Beca pulled her into a kiss, and while perplexed at first, Chloe slowly melted into the smaller woman’s grasp, her tongue battling against the other.

Beca recoiled after a few seconds.

“Sorry, just, I’ve liked you for a long time, and no one does anything like this for me, and you listened to everything I had to say rather than just assuming I was moody and annoying and you pushed for us to see each other and…”

Chloe pulled her into a kiss this time.

When they pulled away, Chloe simply said “See you soon Beca.” Before opening the door and letting the brunette leave into the cold wind. She then closed the door and began dancing around the room with the red candlelight flickering around her.


End file.
